theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Lary's Big Crush! Transcript
(The episode begins at SpongeBob's house where Lary the Snail is reading a book about fish love) Lary: For a woman like you like no other a sweetest fish woman that I ever layed eyes on. I choose Monica as my lovely wife and Monica chooses me as my lovely husband. And Brad and Monica have been falling in love forever?!! You've got to be kidding me!! No one owes me true love. (Just then Gary and Snellie came slithering by to Lary the Snail) Gary: Hi Lary. What ya reading? Lary: Oh uh hi Gary. Hi Snellie. I'm reading a book about love. Snellie: Love? Oh I love marrage! Gary: So you think you know true love do you Lary? Lary: Yeah Gary. But I'm telling you I don't beliveve in true love with girls. Gary: Well you are going to have one. I was in love 2 times a day. First I was in love with Snellie and I was falling in love with Mary. Snellie: That's two girls Gary's in love with. Gary: It's true. (Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers to the door and Gary opens the door and there was Patrick) Patrick: Hi ya Gary. Hi ya Snellie. Hi ya Lary. Gary: Hey Patrick. What do you want? Patrick: I was about to bring over my real pet snail. She's a female who already came to Bikini Bottom. Gary: Really? Let's see her. Patrick: Okay. Here she is. (He shows Gary, Snellie and Lary his female pet snail named "Lucy") Snellie: Hey who's she? Gary: Never saw her in my life. (Lary's eyes turned to hearts) Patrick: Her name is Lucy and she'll take good care of you while SpongeBob and I go somewhere special. Gary: Lucy? Snellie: Never heard of her. Lary: (Sighs happliy) Luuuuccccy. Lucy: Meow. SpongeBob: (Came by) Hey Patrick ready to go...whoa. (Sees his real pet snail Lucy) Uh Pat Who's that? Patrick: SpongeBob I'd liked you to meet my real pet snail "Lucy". Lucy: Meow. SpongeBob: Hi Lucy. Fancy meeting you here. Patrick: I knew you would like her, buddy. SpongeBob: So as I was saying, are you ready to go somewhere very special today? Patrick: Sure thing, SpongeBob. Let's gather up our friends so we can go somewhere. SpongeBob: We got Squidward and I could get Sandy to join up and Pearl and Mrs. Puff. They're probably in Boating School right about now. Patrick: Come on! SpongeBob: See you later, Gare. Patrick and I are going somewhere special with our friends. Take good care of Lucy for him. (He and Patrick walk outside on the road to Boating School) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. Lucy: (In Sheilla's voice) Hi I'm Lucy. I never realize that we've meet before. Gary: Hi Lucy. I'm Gary. Gary the Snail. Snellie: And I'm Snellie. Snellie the Purebrad Snail. Lary: (Sighs happliy) Hiiiiiii, Lucy. Gary: Oh and that's Lary. He's a grumpy snail. He's way different than me. Lucy: Please to meet you, Lary. Lary: Pleasure to meet you too. Gary: So what brings you to Bikini Bottom anyway, Lucy? Lucy: I've heard you were going on so many adventures with your snailfriends. Wouldn't be great if I come with you somewhere very special? Snellie: That would be great! C'mon we want to show you the Snail-Clubhouse we built at Snail-Park! Lucy: Okay! (And so Gary, Snellie, Lary and Lucy went out the door and goes to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is. Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse outside Snail-Park where Daniel can't find his squishy petball. Dan the Orange Snail can't find his red cap and Spike the Bully Snail was really worried) Daniel: I can't find my petball!! Dan: What happen to my red cap!!? Spike: I'm starting to get worried about losing stuff. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Lucy came slithering to Snail-Park where they see their friends Daniel, Dan and Spike) Lucy: So this is Snail-Park? Gary: It sure is, Lucy. Snellie: All of us snails go inside the clubhouse while outside the park. Let's us go introduce our snail friend Daniel. Lucy: Okay. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Lucy slithers to Daniel, Dan and Spike who are searching for the squishy petball and a red cap) Gary: Hey Boys. Dan and Spike: Hey Gary. Daniel: Good morning, Gary. Say who's that girl with you? Gary: This is Lucy Patrick's Star's real pet snail. Lucy this is Daniel. Lucy: Hi Daniel. Fancy meeting you here. Daniel: Hi I love cans of snail-po how about you? Lucy: Yes. I love em too. Gary: And these are Mary's Ex- boyfriend's boys "Dan and Spike". Lucy: Hello boys. It was very nice to meet you two. Lary: Isn't she great? I'm in love with her. Spike: Just what we need. Another girl who's falling in love with that snail. Dan: Wait till our Boss sees about this. Lucy: Why do you need a Boss? Spike: 'Cause it's pretty redicouls once when your with someone who was your boyfriend. Dan: Yeah what have you got to lose? Anyway have you seen my red cap? I lost it somewhere in Snail-Park. Lucy: Is that it? (Points to his red cap which is caught in the Snail-Clubhouse door) Dan: (Sees his red cap) There it is!! You've found it!! (Slithers to it and gets it out the door shakes it and makes Daniel's squishy petball dropped inside of it and puts his red cap on his eyestalks) Daniel: My squishy petball!! You've found it!! (Picks it up and suggules it) Snellie: There you see. Problem solved! Spike: Hey where are you four snails going on this find adventure? Gary: We're going to follow SpongeBob and his friends on something very special they want to go. Lary: Yeah. It's going to be outside where we play games. Dan: Wow. Can we come? Lucy: Sure. Just stick with Lary and me on the cruise together. Dan and Spike: Okay. Daniel: We should go to Boating School to see what's goin on. Gary: Okay, Let's go. (So the seven snails slithered out Snail-Park and go to Boating School when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Boating School where Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Lucy, Dan and Spike look through the window to see what Mrs. Puff is telling the class. All the people are talking at once) Mrs. Puff: Ok class quiet. Quiet. (All the people do so) Now. Today we'll be going somewhere very special on a trip today where we can go outside on a sunny day and play games. SpongeBob: Where are we going, Mrs. P? Mrs. Puff: We are going on a picnic cruise where we do stuff outside in a park. Patrick: Is it a regular park for people. Mrs. Puff: Yes. Sandy: You just tell us where it is, Mrs. Puff. I always wanted to go to a park. Pearl: I go to the park with all my friends a dozens of times. Mrs. Puff: It's right near the grass where we go across the brige down the river. Patrick: Wow. I've never been to a park before. SpongeBob: Nonsense, Patrick. Maybe going on a picnic will be fun. Squidward: And I can bring my clarinet to the park so I can practice to a song. Mrs. Puff: It's all settled then we should go to the picnic. Now run along class. The bus iis waiting for us outside. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and all the people went outside for the bus and Mrs. Puff follows them. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Lucy, Dan and Spike sees all the people going on the bus) Gary: Did you hear that you guys? SpongeBob and his friends are going to the picnic in the park! That's what's something's very special. Snellie: You're right, Gary. We can't follow the bus on foot. Lary: What if we hop on the bus and go for a ride? Daniel: That sounds good. I hope. Lucy: Well what are we waiting for? C'mon we better get on the bus. (The seven snails slithers toward the bus and got on and sat way in the back of the seat. The bus leaves to a picnic at the park while bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the picnic at the park where SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and all the people get off and so did Mrs. Puff. The seven snails got off the bus as it leaves back to Bikini Bottom) Gary: So this is regular park? Snellie: Of course all the people go there. Lary: Yeah. At regular park they should eat what they bring first. Daniel: Let's all play in the park before we eat. Gary: Sounds great. Let's play tag! Lucy: Tag. That's my favorite game. (To Dan and Spike) You two boys are it. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Lucy ran and ran and hide somewhere) Dan: This one's a piece of cake. Spike: Yeah. Let's tag the other snails. (Cut to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff and all the people at the other side of the park. Mrs. Puff is laying out the picnic basket) Squidward: This is the picnic at the park? This is the trip we get for being on the cruise watching the lake stroll by? Mrs. Puff: That's right, Squidward. All you have to do is pick any game you like to play at the park as soon as I get out some picnic food supplies in the picnic basket we shall eat. Isn't that fun? Squidward: No. Lucky me I have to sit down on the bench. (Does so) SpongeBob: Hey Squidward! Would you like to play with the frisbee which is called small plastic disc that you throw so you can watch me? Squidward: How about you, Patrick and Sandy playover here so I can ignore you. SpongeBob: Ok. (Does so) Sandy: Come on, SpongeBob. Let's play frisbee! SpongeBob: Ok. Go long and I'll throw it to ya. (Patrick and Sandy run very far) Ready?!! (Throws the frisbee in the air toward Patrick and Sandy and Sandy catches it) Sandy: I got it! (We scroll to Squidward who's taking out his clarinet "Clary".) Squidward: Time to practice playing the clarinet. (Plays the clarinet to a song of "Oh My Darling". Cut back to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Lucy, Dan and Spike still playing tag. Dan and Spike sees Gary, Snellie and Lary hiding behind a tree) Dan: Oh we gotcha now, Gary. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow? (Dan and Spike slithers toward that tree and tags Gary, Snellie and Lary) Spike: Ha! Tag! Thought you three can hide from us don't ya? Dan: By the way you three are it! (Dan and Spike ran and ran and ran and Gary, Snellie and Lary went after them to tag) Snellie: Oh we're gonna get you. Lary: Yeah. No mercy. (Gary, Snellie and Lary sees Daniel hiding behind the bush) Gary: Over there! Daniel: Uh-oh. (Gary slithers toward the bush that Daniel is hiding and tags him) Gary: Tag! Daniel: Aww now I'm it. Gary: (Laughs) Try and catch us Daniel. (Gary, Snellie and Lary ran and ran and ran and Daniel went after them but stops and sees SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Pearl play frisbee and all the people fish watched them) Daniel: Hey that looks like there doing something fun. Hey Gary, Lucy, Snellie, Lary, Boys! Come see this! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Lucy, Dan and Spike slithered next to him and sees SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Pearl playing frisbee and all the people fish watched them play) Lucy: Sounds like they're having a good time playing together. Snellie: Yeah except Squidward. He's not doing something fun while practicing his clarinet. Lary: Hey what's Mrs. Puff doing over here? Gary: Looks like she setting up a picnic all by herself while setting up food for them to eat. Daniel: C'mon let's head over there by crossing the brige without falling into the stream. Lucy: Right, I'll lead you the way. (The seven snails crossing over the brige where SpongeBob and his friends are right now) Mrs. Puff: Ok class, the picnic is ready! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Lucy, Dan and Spike came to see Mrs. Puff) Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Meow. Mrs. Puff: Oh hello snails. You've come for a picnic to I see. Well why don't you take out something in your shell for you to eat. Snails but Dan and Spike: Meow! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the seven snails where they took out a can of snail-po out of their shells) Mrs. Puff: There now. You have your own favorite food to eat in a picnic. Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Meow. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and all the people came sitting on the picnic blanket) SpongeBob: What do we have in a picnic basket, Mrs. Puff? Mrs. Puff: We've got a bunch of apples, crackers, gramcrakers, peanut butter - sandwich, acorns, nuts, a banana, and a bunch of Krabby Patties Mr. Krabs made. All the people: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Patrick: Krabby Patties! Squidward: Peanut butter sandwich. My favorite. Sandy: I'll try the acorns and nuts. Pearl: Those are the best snacks you've ever brought, Mom. Mrs. Puff: Why thank you, Pearl. I brought them out of my house to share. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Lucy, Dan and Spike slithered away with their cans of snail-po while all the people, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mrs. Puff began to eat) Gary: Finally, a perfect spot for us to eat our cans of snail-po. Lucy: You said it. Spike: Hey how come we don't get to eat real food guys? Lucy: I think I know the answer. Because we snails don't actually eat fish food that's why we're eating these cans of snail-po. Spike: Well I think that's pretty redicouls. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Lucy, Dan and Spike opened their cans of snail-po) Daniel: We got em open. Now all we have to do is eat em. Lary: Yeah. I'm starvin. Snellie: But what can we use with our cans of snail-po opened? Gary: We could probably use my foodbowl that I've brought inside my shell. Dan: Now why didn't we think of that before? (Gary took out his foodbowl and puts it near them and Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Lucy, Dan and Spike poured in their cans of snail-po in Gary's foodbowl and started to eat their snail-po all together) Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Lucy: Yummy! Spike: Some people wouldn't have taking a joke. Dan: Yeah a least they're having a good time. And so are we. We even play tag. Lucy: That was an amazing adventure I ever had. Thank you Gary, Snellie and Lary. Gary: You're welcome, Lucy. Snellie: You are more than welcome to stay in Bikini Bottom. Pretty soon we'll show you to see our snailfriends. Lary: Oh yeah those are the good times hun? But just one more thing. Will you marry me, Lucy? Lucy: Oh Lary I would love too! I would kiss you for that. (Kisses Lary in his head and Lary's eyes turn into hearts) Dan: Ohh Lary likes Lucy. Spike: Wait until our Boss hears about this. Daniel: Isn't there a wedding for Lary and Lucy? (All seven snails laughed. We cut back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff and all the people who'd finished eating their snacks) SpongeBob: Oh yeah that hit the spot. Squidward: I can beliveve I ate the peanut butter sandwich. Patrick: That Krabby Patty really hit the spot. Sandy: I still can beliveve I ate those nuts and acorns. Pearl: Yeah I love eating snacks. Mrs. Puff: I'm glad you enjoyed the food I brought from my house. We'll take another trip next week after that. (All people fish talking at once) SpongeBob: I still can't beliveve we ate that much food in the picnic at the park. That is some trip ey, Patrick? Patrick: You said it, Buddy. Mrs. Puff: Let's go back to Boating School. Our bus is waiting for us. SpongeBob and Patrick: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!! (They, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff and all the people packed up all the picnic stuff and walked back to the bus to where they came from and Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Lucy, Dan and Spike followed them. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl sleeping in the front of the bus and Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Lucy, Dan and Spike are sleeping and snoring and meowing way in the back of the seat. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed snoring peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he did today) SpongeBob: (Snores peacefully) Gary: Lary saw Patrick's real life snail Lucy who came to Bikini Bottom and he had a big crush on her. We'd showed her some of our snailfriends at Snail-Park and we got to a picnic at the park where SpongeBob and his friends are. Snellie: We even played tag and eating our favorite food our cans of snail-po and SpongeBob and his friends had a good time. Lary: Yeah. I even asked her if she wants to marry me. And she did. Gary: Today was a really fun day for love isn't that right you guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Gary. Tomorrow's gonna be a big adventure for us snails. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob. Gary: It seems that SpongeBob's father can't see without his glasses. I wonder what happened to them this morning. SpongeBob: My father's missing some glasses? Oh my what ever shall they do about going on the honey moon? Gary: Don't worry my snailfriends and I will find those glasses then Edward will give em to us while we can see. Gary and Snellie: Next!! "The Search For Harold SquarePants' Glasses!" See ya then!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes